


Guide You

by xenowhore



Series: Jaks [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowhore/pseuds/xenowhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raks and Jace share their first kiss :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t know ‘bout you but I’ve never seen anything like that before.” Nux said in Jace’s ear. “where you figure he learned to dance like that?”

Jace looked approvingly at The Polecat’s newest addition, Raks Sharki. He was no stranger to the mysterious man - they’d grown up in Citadel together as young pups, but had never said more than two or three words to one another. Jace knew only that he was a Drummer for Doof’s wagon and had been collected from the wastes as a child from a desert tribe.

Raks was an imposing figure - he towered over the other war boys. With his build, he was the last war boy Jace had ever expected to see come for tryouts. And yet the thick cords of muscle that clung to his frame transformed into sinuous lines when he danced, all fluid movements and fast stepping feet. Jace and the others had openly gawked when he’d stepped up to the stage in his mysterious clothing and begun his dance. At one point Nux had leaned over and closed Jace’s mouth with a finger under his chin, much to Jace’s mortification.

_Never seen anything like it was an understatement,_ Jace thought now as he watched Raks stretching. He’d been silent and awed while Raks twisted and gyrated, his belly undulating in a way that made Jace’s own belly feel hot. Flashy bits of coin and metal clinked together and sang throughout the room as he spun, his strange skirts flying out from his hips, twirling, his eyes closed and his hands elegant in a way Jace didn’t know men’s hands could be.

All at once he’d been absolutely transfixed.

He had to ask him. It was a shot in the dark but Jace hoped more than anything that Raks would oblige his request. _Teach me to dance like you,_ Jace would say. _I’ve never seen anything like that before. You have to tell me where you learned it._ If he had to get down on his knees and beg him, hands clutching at Raks’ skirts like a pup, he would. Pride was an easy hindrance to toss aside when something this promising, this new was the prize.

Now if only he could convince himself that the prize wasn’t Raks.

The Polecat was closing up for the night. Nux and Mack stood near the doorway, laughing and talking with the war boys who had come for a night of Rotgut and sin. It was a smaller crowd and Jace was thankful for it - it would make it easier to get Raks to himself for a moment. He looked over to where Raks had finished his stretches and was now sliding his black fingerless gloves on, flexing his fingers as he wiggled his hands inside. Now would be the perfect time to approach him. Jace swallowed. 

_Why the hell do I feel...nervous?_

He hesitated a moment too long - Nux clapped Mack on the back and waved as he and the group walked out the doorway and then he started toward Raks. Jace had missed his chance. They’d be here forever now; Nux never shut the hell up! He winced, chastised himself for the thought. _Neither do I._

“Raks!” Nux clapped the taller man on the shoulder, smiling up at him in that earnest, genuine way that he was famous for, and Jace’s initial annoyance fell away. Jace had always liked Nux - where other war boys were cruel to him and had little tolerance for his intense personality, Nux took him with a grain of salt. It was still a wonder to him how such a sweet war boy could be madly in love with a monster like Slit. His lip curled unconsciously at the thought.

“Blew us all away tonight.” Nux said. Raks glanced down at the floor and a tiny flush crept up his neck. He smiled, showing his teeth. Jace wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen a war boy with whiter ones in all his half life.

“Yeah? Well, I hope you guys will consider me.” he hadn’t put his cowl back on and was turning it over and over in his hands.

“You kidding?” Nux laughed. “you’re hired. After a performance like _that,_ you think we’re gonna let you get away?” he glanced over at Jace who was lingering on the edge of the stage, unsure of what to do with himself. He’d grabbed his top hat and was holding it in front of him now like a beggar.

“I think Jace agrees. Shoulda seen the guy while you were up there.” Nux smirked, sending a wink his way that made Jace want to shred him on the spot. “just about passed out, I th---”

“Nux!” Jace was at his side in seconds, throwing an arm around his shoulder and playfully wrestling him into a headlock none too gently. Raks watched them and cocked an eyebrow, amused. “my dear sweet boy! How about you leave Raks alone and let him leave?” Nux struggled under Jace’s grip, half laughing and half annoyed. Jace was lean but he was incredibly strong. “Huh? Why don’t _you_ leave him al---”

Jace spun them so they faced away from Raks and hissed into Nux’s ear through his teeth. _“Nux, I swear to V8, if you can’t take a damn hint…!”_ he flexed the arm trapping Nux for emphasis.

Nux slipped out of the grip and cracked his neck, frowning at Jace with a strange smile. “Alright, shit.” he looked at Raks and shrugged. “my bad. You probably are tired huh? I’ve gotta get back to the bunks, don’t want Slit to wake up while I’m gone.” and just like that, he shot Jace another look and headed for the doorway, raising his hand in farewell as he slipped out into the gloom.

And then they were suddenly, quietly, very much alone.

Jace panicked.

They stood facing one another, the emptiness of the room suddenly glaringly obvious, the silence around them deafening. Jace battled his internal dialogue helplessly, praying that this gorgeous man in front of him wasn’t silently laughing at his mental distress. Since when was he at a loss for words? When was the last time he felt nervous around _anyone?_ He risked a glance at Raks to see him staring at the same spot on the floor. Apparently they were equally fascinated by it.

Finally, a burst of courage. “I’ve got to ask.” he said, and Raks jerked his head up. “I mean, how? _where,_ did you…? That dancing! Those...those _clothes!”_ he gestured wildly and realized he must look crazy. He tried to smile and it paid off because Raks burst into laughter, his voice deep and musical. Jace felt his face burning up but Raks’ laugh was infectious, and soon he was chuckling along with him.

“I’m sorry,” Raks said, trying to stop laughing. He waved his hand in the air and Jace tried not to stare at the way the muscles in his arms flexed. Gods, he was beautiful. He still held his cowl in one hand and Jace secretly hoped he wasn’t going to put it back on. 

“No, It’s fine. I know I can be a, a lot to take sometimes.” Jace grinned, looking up at Raks through his lashes. “Truth is, I usually don’t shut up. Ever! Most people think Nux can talk their ear off but then they get _me_ alone and, well, they usually regret it but,” he paused, laughing. “most of us walk around here with a whole lot of nothing going on upstairs, you know? and I just, I have, well…” he took a breath. “I have a lot to say. About a lot of things, and nobody really wants to hear it.” he looked miserably at Raks and groaned. “And now you’re trying to figure out how to get out of here without hurting my feelings.”

Raks was just looking at him. Smiling. “No,” he said, his eyes warm and shining with humor. “I’m trying to figure out why we’ve never talked until now.”

Jace felt lightheaded. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, startled out of an intelligent response. “Heh. Yeah...” he cast about the room for something to look at. Something other than Raks’ eyes, which reminded him of that thing Ace called ‘the ocean’ that he’d seen once in a history book. He worried that if he looked too long he might drown.

Then again, he might like that.

Around them, the great bowls of flame that lit The Polecat at the end of the night were dying down, their flames no longer licking high into the air but burning gently into piles of embers. It was getting more difficult to distinguish their surroundings. Jace thought about the lonely walk back to his bunk and felt like kicking at the dirt.

_I don’t want this night to end._

“Guess we should be heading back.” he said, trying to sound casual.

The smile vanished from Raks’ face as he watched Jace walk to the end of the room and grab a torch. The room was rapidly becoming darker. “You uh, you mind if I join you?” he asked.

Jace blinked at him. “You, you want to come with me?” he paused. “To my…?”

Raks’ face turned a particularly violent shade of crimson. “Shit, no. I mean…! Um,” he stumbled, backpedaling as he watched Jace’s face fall. “I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just.” and he pushed a breath out from between his teeth, glaring hard at the ground. “It’s stupid. Forget it.”

Materializing out of the darkness, Jace put a hand gently on his arm. Raks startled and looked down at where they connected - Jace’s smaller, paler hand soft against his tanned skin. His face was open and kind and something about the way he was looking at him made Raks want to tell him. Tell him everything.

“I can’t see very well. Never been able to, really. Especially when it’s dark out.” he muttered. Jace could practically _feel_ the shame coming off him in waves. It shocked him to see this man who seemed so confident and strong, looking humiliated and vulnerable. “it’s hard for me to find my way around Citadel at night. I was, well, I was worried about having to leave here tonight to walk back to the bunks.”

Jace nodded. “Because you haven’t memorized the way yet.” he said quietly.

Raks looked at him sharply. “Yeah. That’s how I manage.” he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes just slightly. “how’d you…?”

Jace smiled at him and gave his arm a squeeze. “Then we’ll navigate it together. I leave here almost every night.” he tried to look reassuring, and not like he wanted Raks to walk with him more than he wanted the very last drop of aqua cola in the desert. _Come on, Jace. Don’t act like some smeg pup. Don’t scare him away._

“That’d be great.” Raks said after a moment. Jace stole a look at him out of the corner of his eye and felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest when he saw they had the same tiny smile tugging at the corner of their mouths. His heart leapt with a joy he hadn’t felt in ages and it gave him the courage to move his hand down Raks’ arm and into his palm, entwining their fingers together.

For a moment neither of them said a word. Jace imagined his pulse was louder than one of Raks’ drums and he swallowed thickly, holding his breath. He’d done it - it was now or never. Raks would either pull his hand away in disgust or thinly veiled embarrassment and Jace be alone, again, like always. Or --

Raks stilled. He looked down at their fingers and marveled at how warm and heavy and right it felt. Looking back at Jace, he nodded and grinned.

“Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

There were few moments in Jace’s life that stood out as being memorable. In fact, were he to think hard on it, he could count all of them on one hand.

One, the first time he went on a raid.

Two, the first physical fight he ever got into with another war boy. He’d won, but just barely.

Three, the feeling of dancing for the first time on stage at The Polecat.

Four…

_Well._

Jace’s eyes flickered downward. He had to keep blinking and shaking his head, as though he were trying to dislodge a particularly bewildering thought.

He’d taken Raks Sharki by the hand and _Raks had let him._

He still had not let go. They had taken at least thirty steps and Raks was still, unbelievably, holding his hand. Tightly, even.

Jace couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

As they walked, a companionable silence settled easily over them. Their footfalls through the sand were the only sound, interspersed by the musical tinkling of the coins and metal on Raks’ belt. As they developed a rhythm and matched their strides Jace found that listening to it was a lot like listening to music. The strange skirted pants Raks worse made a pleasant, soft swishing noise. All of it combined made a calmness settle like a stone in Jace’s belly.

After a while, Raks broke the quiet. “How long have you been doing this?”

Jace startled - he’d been so lost in his thoughts. “Uh, walking?” he said stupidly.

Raks laughed. Jace didn’t even care that he’d sounded like a fool - Raks could laugh at him all night if it pleased him. There was no malice or disgust in it, only genuine amusement. Like everything else about the man, the sound was melodic.

“Dancing at The Polecat.” Raks leaned sideways and bumped their shoulders together. He was grinning and shaking his head as though Jace were the funniest thing since that time Slit did a face plant and broke his nose.

“Ha! Oh, um, probably three or four months?”

Jace winced. _Since when do we say “um”?_ His vocabulary shriveled and dried up like spoiled crops around Raks.

“You’re really quite good.” Raks nodded. “for such a short time.”

If the entire Citadel crumbled to dust around them right now, Jace would die happy with that ringing in his ears.

_You’re really quite good._

They had crossed the open expanse of sand and were approaching Citadel with its narrow corridors. Jace tightened his grip and moved to step in front of Raks, leading him. “Just through here, follow me.”

“Kinda have to.” Raks grinned, squeezing Jace’s hand in response.

As they passed back under stone, the stars fell away and inky blackness swallowed them. There was little to light their path save for widely spaced torches and the remaining moonlight through holes cut in the side of the stone walls. Jace could understand how someone with bad eyesight would find it near impossible to navigate.

“Have to get you some glasses.” he mused, mostly to himself. “like the kind the Organic wears when he’s stitching.”

Behind him, Raks’ words were hesitant, doubtful. “You don’t think I’d look stupid?”

Jace stopped so quickly that Raks bumped into him. He stumbled, letting go of Jace’s hand and steadying himself against his back. “Hey! What -- “

Jace had turned and was frowning at him. “You couldn’t look stupid.” he said. “that’s...just not a possibility. I mean,” he gestured at Raks. “ _look at you.”_

Too late Jace realized what he’d said. His face grew hot and he tried to think of something clever and disarming to say. _I sound like a pup with hero worship!_ he couldn’t make himself look into Raks’ eyes. _He’s probably regretting this already._

Instead, Raks’ took Jace’s hand back in his. “What do you see when you look at me?” he asked, and rubbed the pad of his thumb over Jace’s in a maddening circle. Jace’s breath stuttered in his throat.

“Well, I mean, you’re…” he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “you’re gorgeous.” he shrugged. “Everyone can see that.” Raks’ lips quirked up in a tiny smile. “I don’t know about that.” he said, taking a step closer to Jace until their chests nearly touched. The corridor suddenly felt too small, like all the air was being sucked out of it, a hot vacuum. Pulled right out of their very lungs and Jace had a wild thought that this would be a perfectly fine way to go to Valhalla. 

It felt like the roof of a buggy baking in the sun where Raks’ skin touched his. Burning metal. The warmth radiated off of him and spread through Jace until he momentarily forgot how to speak. Raks was looking at his lips, his thumb still stroking gently.

“You should look in a mirror sometime.” he said, and then he was stepping back, the tiny smile still on his face, a secret in his eyes. He looked over Jace’s shoulder and motioned with a jerk of his chin. “shall we?”

_Sure, if I can remember how to walk._

Jace had never taken his time walking through Citadel. It was always an instance of getting from point A to point B as quickly as he could. Lingering only got you in trouble or assigned a task you didn’t particularly feel like doing, but with Raks, all he _wanted_ to do was linger. Once they got to the bunks this incredible night would be over and he’d wake up to the same old, same old tomorrow morning. There was a slowly building sensation of fear whispering to him that this wasn’t going to last - tomorrow night at The Polecat wouldn’t find them holding hands again. Whatever magic this was, he had a feeling it was a one time deal. They’d be strangers once more, passing one another like ships in the night.

He stopped.

“Raks?”

“Yeah?”

He turned. “Are you tired? I mean, I was thinking...if you weren’t, we could…” he trailed off, terrified that he was making this out to be more than it was. What if he was literally just a guide through the darkness for Raks and nothing more?

“I’m not tired.” Raks said quickly. “what were you thinking?” This close, Jace could see he was smiling. He looked... _hopeful?_

Optimism blossomed in his chest and for once he didn’t try to push it down. “I’ve got a spot.” he said, suddenly grinning. “No one else knows about it. I go there when I want to think.”

“Sounds good to me.” Raks said, and there was no doubting it this time - he sounded excited. Jace pulled him onward, taking a right instead of the usual left to the bunks.

“Let’s go.”

__________________________________________________________________________

Jace couldn’t remember the last time he had ever laughed so hard. In fact, he wondered if he ever _had_ laughed this hard. There were tears on his cheeks and his stomach cramped painfully, and as Raks doubled over hysterically beside him he had a terrifying moment where he worried that he’d never catch his breath again.

“Jace!” Raks howled, sucking in a huge gulp of air as he tried to get it together. “S-stop looking at me!”

They were acting like pups, Jace thought as he flopped back onto the dirt, holding his stomach with his knees drawn to his chest. He tried not to look at Raks. Every time they thought they had themselves under control, they’d look at one another and burst out laughing again. It was ridiculous and amazing and Jace didn’t ever want it to end.

“Sorry, sorry!” he clamped a hand over his eyes, still laughing. “For real this time.” He felt Raks lay back on the ground beside him and his sudden closeness sobered him. He drew in a shuddering breath and relaxed his body. They lay panting and laughing, their chuckles slowly dying off into the cool air around them as they gradually calmed down.

After a moment Raks spoke. “V8, Jace, you’re out of control. My stomach is killing me!” he dragged his hands down his face.

Jace leaned up on his elbows and looked over at him. “ _Me?_ You’re the one who said --”

“No!” Raks laughed, squeezing his eyes shut. “don’t start again! I can’t take anymore!”

“Alright alright, truce?” Jace settled back down with a grin. He felt Raks reach for his hand, stretching his fingers out until he found it, and they slipped their fingers through one anothers with an ease that hinted at years together. Jace curled his toes in his boots.

“Truce.”

A comfortable silence settled over them like a blanket as they laid on their backs and looked up at the stars. Jace had been overjoyed at the look on Raks’ face as he walked him out into the open, the moonlight spilling over his broad, tanned shoulders like water. He’d pushed his cowl back and craned his neck, looking up at the moon, and a smile so full of joy had spread over his face until Jace had to look away for fear of kissing him right there.

“How did you find this place?” he’d marvelled, turning slowly as he took in the small outcropping.

“Do you like it?” Jace has asked instead, and Raks had focused on him with that smile that wrenched at his heart. “It’s so chrome.” he’d said softly. “don’t know why you’d want to share it with anyone.”

And Jace had blushed hotly and looked down at his feet in the dirt, at his scuffed boots worn nearly through the sole. “You’re not just anyone.”

It wasn’t anything spectacular, nothing like the lush and incredible mountain cliffs that you could see in rare history books. It was still Citadel, which meant drab slabs of beige stone and lots of dirt. But Jace had gone to great lengths to make the place his own, which included lugging various keepsakes and luxuries to the spot, such as a threadbare blanket he’d had to trade a canteen for. It was close enough to the crops that a constant sweet smelling breeze blew over them, and was just large enough for two men to lay down comfortably. It was carved out of the natural stone in such a way as to be hidden from prying eyes.

His own true secret that he now had a reason to share.

Jace had lost track of time. He could only tell that it was well into the deep hours of the morning, perhaps around 3 or 4 am. There was no sign of dawn on the horizon yet, but the sky had lightened just enough that they could distinguish each other's features better.

“This has to be the best night I’ve had in a long time.” Raks said into the quiet. They turned their heads so they were looking at one another. He smiled at Jace.

“Yeah?” Jace asked, smiling back. “That’s good. you’ll be great at The Polecat.”

“Well, that too.” Raks mused, his eyes glancing away for a second. “but I was mostly talking about this.” and he gave Jace’s hand a small squeeze.

A gust of wind blew at them, enough that it raised the edges of the blanket they were laying on and sent a scattering of goosebumps across Jace’s body. He shivered and curled onto his side, heart racing, trying to make sense of Raks’ words. Trying desperately not to read into them.

“Hey, c’mere.” Raks murmured, and before Jace knew what was happening, he’d gathered him into the circle of his arms and pulled him flush against his chest. His eyes flew open and he tensed, pulse truly out of control now. Raks was a solid mass of heat and muscle, and he could feel the warmth of him seeping through his skin and into his bones. Raks rested his chin on the top of Jace’s head and Jace could feel his little breaths blowing gently against his hair.

_Valhalla, take me now. I’m ready._

“T-thanks.” Jace mumbled against Raks’ chest, his hands curled up in front of him.

“Hey, no problem. I’m a big guy, you’re not.” Raks chuckled, the sound sending vibrations through his chest that made Jace’s stomach flip flop. “it’s cold up here.”

“You’re cold?” Jace asked, silently praying that he wasn’t. “We could head back, if you want.”

Raks tightened his arms around him. “Here’s good.” he rumbled, shifting slightly so that he was leaning back, looking down at Jace. Jace swallowed hard, positioning himself until their noses were inches from one another. Raks brought one arm up and gently, so gently, cupped Jace’s jaw in his hand. “here is perfect.” he whispered, and then he was brushing his lips against Jace’s mouth and the world fell away.

Raks Sharki was an excellent dancer, but he was an even better kisser. Jace couldn’t stop the whimper that clawed up from his throat as Raks slanted his mouth against his, his lips soft and warm and insistent. He pulled Jace to him with one arm, running his free hand along his jaw, down the column of his throat, the pads of his fingers calloused and rough. He broke away and searched Jace’s face, breathing hard.

“Is this OK?” he asked, his voice suddenly rough in a way Jace had never heard it. His fingers trembled where they lay against Jace’s cheek.

“Yes. V8, _yes.”_ Jace murmured, sliding his arms around his neck.

“Good.” Raks’ nipped at his jaw, his laughter breathless and nervous. “because I’ve been wanting to do that all night.”

He pushed Jace down onto his back and crawled over him in one swift movement, looming over him in the dark, blocking out the moonlight. Jace unwound his cowl from around his neck and tossed it aside, running his hands along every inch of skin he could reach, desperate to touch every part of him -- to consume him. Raks’ breath shuddered as Jace slid his hands down his waist and gripped his hips, and he crushed himself against him, his tongue licking along Jace’s lips, seeking entrance.

A needy moan escaped Jace when Raks slid one leg up between his, his elbows on either side of his head. Raks had bent his mouth to Jace’s throat now and was licking and biting at the skin there. It was all at once too much and not enough. The insistent pressure that dug into Jace’s hip left no doubts as to where Raks wanted this to go.

“Raks,” Jace panted into his ear. Warning, pleading, he didn’t know.

Raks sat up, panting, his chest heaving. His dreadlocks fell over one shoulder, the hair messy and frazzled. His cheeks were flushed and a sheen of sweat on his forehead stood out, and Jace’s eyes wandered lazily over his swollen lips.

Raks leaned back on his legs and ran a hand up over the back of his skull, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t…” he closed his eyes briefly and Jace felt a stab of fear. Had he done something wrong?

Raks seemed to sense how Jace had taken his words. “No, shit. No. Jace.” he lay back down beside him and smoothed a hand over his cheek. Kissed him once softly on the mouth. “nothing’s wrong. It’s the opposite.” and he bent his forehead to Jace’s chest and groaned.

“What?” Jace asked, his pulse still racing. “What is it?”

“I like you.” Raks mumbled against his skin. “a lot. I don’t want to fuck this up.”

And then it dawned on Jace, so suddenly that he felt dizzy, and he threw an arm over his face and started laughing. He was just so relieved. He hadn’t done anything wrong! The realization that Raks simply didn’t want to mess things up by moving too fast was both an enormous relief and a disappointment. The tight, uncomfortable situation in his own pants was proof of the latter.

Jace lifted Raks’ head off his chest with his hands and gently bumped their foreheads together. “I like you too. I...think that’s obvious.” and they both laughed softly. “but you’re right. Let’s not, let’s not rush this. Whatever this is.” and Raks nodded.

It was quiet for a while. Jace was running his hands up and down Raks’ back, tracing the lines of his scarification. The first time he’d seen it he’d been struck by the beauty of it. Apparently it was a scarab beetle. All Jace wanted to know was who had done it for him. Whose hands had held a knife while Raks concentrated, eyes squeezed shut, sweat running down his face?

He wanted to carve his own mark into this wild, beautiful man. Claim him for the world to see.

“I was so scared you’d reject me.” Raks admitted suddenly, his voice breaking the silence.

Jace’s eyes widened. “What?” he gave Raks a gentle shake. “you idiot!” he burst out laughing, shaking his head. Raks dipped his head to his chest again and groaned, shoulders shaking with laughter.

“Don’t laugh!” he admonished, smiling against Jace’s skin. “I didn’t know if you were picking up my hints. You’re hard to read.”

“Really?” Jace let his head fall back and covered his face with embarrassment. “I think I’m about as subtle as petrol bomb.”

Raks slid his arms under Jace and pulled him even closer, rolling them so that he was on his back and Jace was snug against him, one leg over his and his arm across his waist. “When I saw you dancing at The Polecat, I knew I wanted you.” Raks murmured, stroking his hand down Jace’s long hair. He threaded his fingers through it, parting it in waves, the strands whispering and tickling Jace’s back. He shivered. “it’s half the reason I auditioned.”

Jace felt tears stinging the backs of his eyes and he closed them tightly. Raks Sharki, arguably the most handsome war boy in Citadel, had auditioned at The Polecat because of _Jace. _Jace, with his too-loud voice and his weirdness and his bones and feathers. Jace, who was too thin and could never stop talking.__

He had absolutely no idea what he’d done to deserve this, but he was going to make damn sure he spent the rest of his life being thankful for it.

It took him a moment before he could speak. “Let’s sleep here tonight.” he didn’t want to go back to the bunks. He didn’t want to let go of Raks yet.

Raks nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Perfect.”

_Yeah, you are._


End file.
